onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Pudding
; Chapter 827 | affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = Chocolatier; Cafe Owner | residence = Cacao Island | jva = }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called "Charlotte Purin". Charlotte Pudding is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, and works as both a chocolatier and the owner of cafe on Cacao Island. She is Vinsmoke Sanji's arranged fiancée, per the political agreement between their families. Appearance Pudding is a young woman with large, round eyes, and prominent lips. She is somewhat short, shown to be about one head shorter than Sanji (who is 180 cm) when standing directly in front of him. She has light colored hair styled with pigtails in the back and side-swept bangs in the front. She wears a frilly light top with a dark stripe down the middle and dark puffy pants. In the photograph of her that Vito showed Sanji, she wore a dark outfit decorated with a floral pattern. Gallery Personality Pudding appears to be easily flustered, especially when people compliment her recipes. She is also very kind and hospitable; Vinsmoke Reiju describes her as "sweet". Even Brook found it hard to believe that Pudding is a daughter of one of the notorious Yonko. Due to being one of Big Mom's daughters, Pudding accepted from a young age that she would not be able to choose her own husband. Despite this, she remained an optimistic romantic, wondering from a young age what kind of man she would ultimately marry. When she discovered that she has been arranged to marry Sanji, and after meeting him for the first time, Pudding was extremely happy with the match. However, her empathetic nature allowed her to understand his reasons for refusing to be married and decides to help him escape. Pudding is often very insightful into human nature and selflessly works to help people, as even when Sanji agreed to marry her, she was aware of his true reasoning and was intent on making him happy by not marrying him. However, she also has moments of naivete, as she easily believed Lola's claim that Big Mom would not kill her children no matter what, and does not seem to be aware of Big Mom's true feelings towards Lola. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Pudding is afraid of her mother, and so accepts her mother marrying her and her siblings off in order to strengthen her pirate crew. However, she is willing to go against Big Mom in order to free Sanji from their arranged marriage. Big Mom seems to particularly dote on Pudding, but this betrays a more controlling nature as a result of her desire to control every facet of Pudding's wedding. Thus, Pudding has no choice but to go along with this. Friends Vinsmoke Sanji In their first meeting, Pudding was attracted to Sanji's mannerisms, reputed strength, and their mutual love of cooking; she revealed that, when Nami asked her if she has already fallen in love with Sanji, she was. However, when he informed her that he does not want to go ahead with the marriage because it would entail a forced separation from his crew, Pudding was willing to free him from their engagement in order to prevent from him spending the rest of his life in regret. When Sanji later resigned himself to marriage and agreed to marry Pudding, she seemed to go along with it, but secretly knew his true feelings and was intent on not forcing him to marry her. Sanji Retrieval Team Pudding saved Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper from being arrested for eating her cafe. Not knowing who they were at first, she was hospitable towards Luffy's Sanji retrieval team as she took them to her home and fed them. After finding out who they were, Pudding grew scared because they were pirates, but they had a peaceful discussion about Sanji. Luffy and Chopper loved Pudding's cooking and she was overjoyed when they said her cooking was delicious, Nami was slightly nonplussed over Pudding's surprising love of Sanji. Carrot bonded with her and Brook was attracted to her and became jealous of Sanji. Pudding was also willing to assist them in rescuing Sanji despite her feelings for him, and arranged a secret pathway for them to do so. However, Pedro is less trusting of her than the rest of the retrieval team. Pudding was later disappointed and angry that she could not go meet the Retrieval Team at the Seducing Woods due to Tamago keeping her in Sweet City. Abilities and Powers Culinary Skills Pudding is a very talented chocolatier, as both Luffy and Chopper find the sweets that formed her cafe to be irresistible. Navigation and Cartography Pudding was shown to able to draw a map from her memory and also give navigation instructions to the Sanji retrieval team on Cacao Island. She also showed knowledge of the New World navigation method with a Log Pose that relay on the change in direction or sensitivity of each needle as opposed to choosing to follow only one. Weapons Pudding owns a kitchen knife which she uses in self-defense when she feels threatened. History Past While Pudding was a little girl, she talked to Lola before she ran away from the family. Lola told her not to worry, certain that Big Mom would not kill her. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Sometime after the Straw Hat Pirates encountered the Big Mom Pirates near Dressrosa, Charlotte Linlin and the Vinsmoke Judge arranged a political marriage between Pudding and Sanji to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. The wedding was set to take place at one of Big Mom's tea parties. Totto Land Arc Pudding first met Sanji sometime before the Sanji retrieval team. They formed an immediate mutual attraction, and Sanji taught Pudding a few things about cooking sweets. However, he also told her that he could not marry her, because it would forcibly separate him from his crew. Three days before the wedding, Pudding was on Cacao Island, where she encountered the Sanji retrieval team. When Luffy and Chopper were caught eating her café, Pudding came to their defense, saying that they were hired to dismantle her café. She then invited Luffy and his group into her house for tea, where Luffy accidentally let his name slip. Pudding was surprised to discover that the group she was conversing with was from the Straw Hat crew, while they were also shocked to learn that Pudding was Sanji's betrothed. As Pudding panicked, Pedro quickly restrained her by holding a sword to her throat, much to Nami's chagrin. After calming down, Pudding explained more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts on Sanji. Pedro then suggested keeping Pudding bound and gagged to ensure that she would not report them to Big Mom; however, Pudding showed them a secret route to Whole Cake Island and promised to bring Sanji to them the following day. Her conversation with the team ended when guards arrived to escort Pudding, and she allowed the team to sneak away. The next day, Brook and Pedro spotted Pudding and Baron Tamago shopping for Pudding's wedding dress inside a bridal store in Sweet City. As she was given various dresses to try on, Pudding protested that she had something important to do, but Tamago beseeched her to prioritize choosing a dress. The staff inside the store suggested that Pudding select a gown which would appeal to her groom's tastes, but a flustered Pudding remarked that she had only met him once before. After the Vinsmoke Family arrived at Whole Cake Chateau, Pudding had a meal with them and her mother. During the meal, Pudding asked Sanji to speak with her in private. In her room, Pudding apologized to Sanji for not bringing him to Luffy as she originally planned. Sanji showed Pudding his injured face and the explosive wristlets, much to Pudding's shock. He then explained to her how his family treated him and the reason he left them in the first place as well as how they were blackmailing him into going through with the marriage. Seeing no way to escape without endangering his hands and those dear to him, Sanji explained to Pudding his intention to ask Big Mom to let his friends go in exchange for him not running away. As Pudding cried over Sanji's suffering, he hugged her and told her his decision to marry her. Sometime later, a servant informed Pudding about the Vivre Card that was retrieved from Nami. The servant also told her that Big Mom did not approve the wedding dress Pudding chose and that she should wear the one Big Mom chose for her. Pudding then stood outside on the balcony as she remembered her mother's orders and the time Lola ran away. She later went to the Prisoner Library and requested to talk to Luffy and Nami, and she entered their cell via an opening created by a bookmark. Pudding apologized for the harm her siblings had inflicted on the Straw Hats, and apologized for not meeting them on the coast like they agreed. She revealed that Sanji had proposed to her, but stated that she knew he did not truly want to marry her and so she would not marry him. She then whispered something to Luffy and Nami, which shocked them, and Pudding said goodbye as she left their cell in tears. Trivia *Pudding's name is a reference to the custard pudding, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Pudding ru:Шарлотта Пурин fr:Charlotte Pudding Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Charlotte Family Category:Cacao Island Characters Category:Shopkeepers